1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for generating three-dimensional data in which a set of three-dimensional data are generated by integrating plural sets of three-dimensional data obtained by measuring an object from different positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to generate three-dimensional data of a shape of a whole periphery (an outline) of an object, it is necessary to conduct plural times of three-dimensional measurements of the object from different positions and to integrate the plural sets of three-dimensional data.
For example, three-dimensional data of an upper body of a person are obtained by integrating plural sets of three-dimensional data obtained by measuring a front side, a left side, a right side, a back side and so on of the person.
Additionally, in the case where precise measurement of a part of the object is desired, plural times of three-dimensional measurements of the part are conducted from different positions. Three-dimensional data obtained by the measurements are integrated so that precise three-dimensional data of the part can be obtained.
FIG. 16 shows an example of conventional system for obtaining plural sets of three-dimensional data by measuring an object from different positions.
The three-dimensional measurement device 91 shown in FIG. 16 generates three-dimensional data of the object Q by the light section method or the like. The turn table 92 rotates about the rotational axis L′ to change a relative position or a relative posture between the object Q set thereon and the three-dimensional measurement device 91. A relative position and a relative posture between the three-dimensional measurement device 91 and the rotational axis L′ are fixed. As the processor 93, there may be used a computer device including a personal computer or workstation.
Plural sets of three-dimensional data of the object Q are obtained by rotating the turn table 92 and changing the relative position or the relative posture between the object Q and the three-dimensional measurement device 91. The processor 93 integrates the plural sets of three-dimensional data based on a rotational angle of the turn table 92 during the generation of the plural sets of three-dimensional data, the relative position and the relative posture between the three-dimensional measurement device 91 and the rotational axis L′ and so on, to thereby generate a set of three-dimensional data.
According to the method described above, it is possible to obtain three-dimensional data of an object Q with respect to a whole periphery on a rotating direction.
However, parts such as a human head that cannot be included in the measuring range of the three-dimensional measurement device 91 even when rotating the turn table 92 may sometimes be left unmeasured.
Further, occlusion may occur in a part such as chin even if measurement is conducted from any positions with rotating the turn table 92. In such a case, three-dimensional data of the part cannot be obtained.
Moreover, a position and an axial direction of the rotational axis L with respect to the three-dimensional measurement device 91 needs to be calculated by using, for example, a specific chart in order to decide the relative position and the relative posture between the three-dimensional measurement device 91 and the turn table 92 in advance of the three-dimensional measurement. Such system may impose an extra workload on a user and may cause increase in the production cost.